scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations of Ao
The United Nations of Ao, usually abbreviated as UNA or COAS is a union of 7 states and is currently the only nation on the planet Ao. The UNA is Parliamentary Constitutional Republic and consists of 4 Councils which are the Military Branch, Executive Branch, Judicial Court Branch, and Legislative Branch. Each of these federal branches has an election every 10 Galactic Years (75.53 Aoman Years). Ao is inhabited only by one intelligent species, also known as Aomani or Aomans. These bipedal creatures are very similar to humans, besides their pale white skin, Blue-Brown body hair, large height, and absence of toes. The Aoman body is slim but heavily built for the cold climate of Ao. Recent History The Great War In 2612 a war broke out between the major powers of Ao, there had been a few wars between these powers over how resources should be distributed and other philosophical meanings and science, but none like this. In the weeks before the war five of the major powers had been growing up arms in a sort of arms race to see whose scientific advancement had brought them further. Weapons on Ao were rarely used and only seen as ways to prove scientific advancement or how far a nation had come due to Aoman nature and the knowledge that if war was had too much no one would live. During this arms race a weak organization that had been formed during the last war opposed to build up of weapons saying that it was against Aoman nature and could lead to many lives lost, citing a barely believed legendary being called a "Homei'she" that had wiped out its entire race during an arms race due to an accident. Many of the powers back-lashed at this statement as it had gone against the very scientific perfection that was their goal. Some powers sided with this organization that was once known as 'The Aomani Peace Organization' or 'APO.' The powers of scientific perfection were called 'Nevune Union' and the powers against the weapons build up took the name of the Aomani Peace Organization. Eventually for some trivial or unexplained reason, a war broke out that lasted for around one-hundred ten years and caused the death of 21% of the Aoman population. As of now it's been 8 years since the war ended and reconstruction is speeding along as we use new scientific advancements made during the war. Aurum-B System Ao Ao is the birth-place of the Aomani race and the current home of the Aomani race. The planet suffers a cold climate with 'summer' averaging at around 58 Fahrenheit. Ao has one continent and has a 27 Hour day. Bevvin Bevvin is the closest planet to Aurum-B and is the hottest. Most of the planet is arid desert made of random silicates and iron dust, with the only source of water being a giant 'lake.' The planet is very dense and has a massive iron core. Bevvin has two moons and has a day of only 22 Hours. Will add more later. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire